The Tech Infantry Grand Design
After the conclusion of Season 9 there was a great deal of happiness among some players and severe disappoint for others. More so than we have ever perhaps seen before. Martin the Mess had a meltdown (although he has recovered greatly since then). On top of that, the gamemaster has suffered major moderator burn out. One of the most successful seasons we have had so far that everyone participated in and fondly remembers was 4.3. Back then, the universe was pretty much an open field. Some of the gods back then like Clarke, Lwan, and Treschi were either player characters or very tough but still killable. Also, the timeline had not been firmly established or was not taken seriously. Sure, I believe there was a Y3K universe but no one seemed to care. Also there were no alternative universes. No middle kingdom. What was going to happen in the TI was basically an open book. No one knew what was going to happen. Since then we have multiple seasons, alternate universes and ending to the game that appears to have more signficance to some of those involved in this game more then what the players are doing in the present. Kind of like knowing all of the final stats, scores, of all the games for all the football season for an entire decade before the first preseason kick off. On the Born Under a Gray Sky website we have the entire detailed breakdown of the universe under the Holy Terran Empire almost a 1000 years into the future. Everybody knows what is going to happen. As someone that wants to moderate this game I feel like my hands are tied. I do not want to be some kind of substitute teacher for Albensia. Someone that is just filling in and trying fit a square block into a circular hole. At the same time, I do not want to moderate some meaningless alternate universe that in the scheme of the game amounts to no real significance other than some kind of glorified what if scenario. Basically, I want a chance. The logic of the Tech Infantry Third Edition (TI3) is a little tricky to explain. Basically, it says that all of the events that occured during the earlier games did happen. However, only the nine season leading up the beginning of TI3 actually took place according to the third edition. Everything else that occurred happened only occured during the earlier editions. The great thing about his is that it validates what the first moderator of the game wanted along with the second moderator, but at the same time allows the Federation to go in another direction that could be fun for the players (and the moderator) as well. The reason why this is necessary is due to what is largely due to what was established at the end of the epilogue of season nine . Where it is in writing what happens after Scyr becomes Vin Dane and has the Orb. I can't change that. After that, the following events, the next year, the next thousand years are now canon. So instead of creating yet another time line, alternative universe, or trying to contrive the following seasons to flow within what happens during Y3K it alsmost like we are saying that OK Y3K was logical and it happened. However, there is also another logical flow or major arc of events that could have occurred that are so different after Scyr gets the Orb and becomes Vin Dane to justify the need to create a different edition of TI as opposed to just another season that pretty much has flow according to the Y3K estblished timeline (sorry if this confusing). So by looking at all previous seasons in the TI up till the end of season 9 as history or prologue while at the same time considering the other plot arcs only as a part of T2, then the future of the Federation after Scyr gets the Orb is now an open book. Under TI3 anything can happen without having it either voiding what previous moderators had establised. The TI3 can have its own unique storyline where the efforts of the players can have a long lasting affect on the universe, there is total uncertanty regarding what will happen next, and we will once again be in a game where the players and moderators can be free to create. Below is a summary of the major changes: 1) All previous seasons will be considered history or historical events. In terms of the 3rd Edition the play by email game conducted by the new moderator will start at Season 1 TI3. 2) All future seasons and alternate timelines under 1st and 2nd Edition do not apply to the 3rd Edition. Now that does not say that they did not happen or were not important. They did happen, they just did not happend during TI3. 3) Traveling forward or backward from the current time line has been strengthened by an unknown force (Simon (?)). It can only be accomplished by those with the utmost power and strength in magic. 4) There are no Sacred Cows. All current PCs, previous PCs run by moderators, former moderators, or previous players are not exempt from being killed. That does not mean that if a the former player character is an oracle that he will be able to be killed by some punk which is still nearly impossible to accomplish during the course of a season. It simply means that it is theoretically possible that thye could die during the course of a season. But, if it was to be attempted by a player character or even several of them then it would be insanely difficult. 5) Previous player characters from prior seasons in TI2 are considered Notable Historical Figures ''or ''Notable Figures (if they are still active). A comprehensive list of fomer characters will be presented in the Retired Player Characters from the TI3 as well as the 1st and 2nd editions to honor both the player and the character. .